Living Space
by SpecialHell
Summary: Adam/Mac slash, a little bit of angst in the middle but hopefully not too much.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. I started writing this in between the end of Season 5 and the beginning of Season 6, so I just assumed nobody was hurt in the shooting. I'm also working on the assumption that Mac was never told about Adam's family history._

There are a lot more story breaks here than usual, because for some reason my line breaks aren't working.

* * *

Adam hurried through the lab with his head down. So far it seemed as if nobody had noticed him, and he let out a sigh of relief when he reached his workstation without incident. The relief was short lived.

"You're late."

Adam visibly stiffened at the voice and slowly turned to face the source.

"Mac, I'm sorry. It's been a pretty crazy morning." There was a flicker of compassion in Mac's expression, and Adam relaxed slightly.

"Don't let it happen again." Adam nodded and turned to his station as Mac left. A moment later Danny walked in.

"Hey, Danny. What can I do for you?" Danny smiled at the lab tech; looking from the door Mac just left through and back.

"What was that about?" Adam scratched his neck self consciously.

"Yeah… I was late today."

"That's not like you. Something wrong?" Adam shrugged.

"My apartment building's being fumigated. It's making things a little hectic." Danny nodded understandingly.

"Where are you staying?"

"A hotel, for now at least. My super's insisting on advanced rent this month; to stop anyone from moving out. It's pretty annoying, actually." Danny laughed softly and shook his head.

"Well, I'd offer you a place to stay, but with Lindsey and Lucy…" Adam nodded.

"It's fine. I'll figure something out. Thanks though." Danny nodded with a smile before handing Adam a brown evidence bag.

"Call me as soon as you get something on this."

"Sure; no problem." Danny smiled once more before leaving Adam to his work. Adam had barely opened the evidence bag before Stella was walking into the lab.

"Hey, Adam, how busy are you? Things are gonna get crazy in here tonight." Adam held back a sigh and smiled at Stella.

"Just got one thing to run for Danny, so just bring it in as you get it." Stella smiled widely and patted Adam on the shoulder.

"Thanks Adam, you're amazing." Stella turned quickly and left. Adam turned back to the evidence; carefully removing it in his gloved hands.

(~*~*~)

Stella was right. The night had gone from busy to hectic, and Adam was grateful to have a minute to himself. All the evidence he was working on was either finished, or he was waiting for one of the many machines to beep at him with an answer. Taking a deep breath, Adam sat down on a stool and closed his eyes. The shrill sound of his phone ringing caused Adam to open his eyes and sigh heavily. He reached into his pocket and answered.

"Hello? … Yeah, this is he… What? … I don't understand… Ok, yeah… I'll make sure…" Adam hung his phone up slowly, a forlorn look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Adam jumped at the sound of a voice behind him. He turned to see Mac looking at him with concern.

"How long have you been standing there?" Mac couldn't help smirking.

"Long enough. What's going on?" Adam shook his head.

"It's nothing. I can handle it."

"Adam…" Mac gave Adam an expectant look and, as always, Adam crumbled.

"My apartment building is being fumigated and I was staying at a hotel but they just called and said my card has been declined for another night, so now I have nowhere to stay and, apparently, no money." Adam answered in one breath, being careful not to look at Mac. His boss was silent for a long moment, and Adam couldn't help looking up. Mac seemed to be contemplating something, and when Adam remembered to breathe again, Mac looked at him; a determined look in his eye.

"Your shift is almost over," He started, reaching into his pocket. "When these tests are finished, go to the hotel and get your stuff." Adam looked confused as Mac handed him a key. "You can stay with me until you get something figured out." Adam was dumbfounded. He shook his head, even as his hand tightened over the key.

"Mac, I couldn't…"

"I don't want any arguments, Adam," Mac replied resolutely. "I'll write down the address to my place." Mac began scribbling down his address as Danny walked into the lab. "Go there and get settled once you're done here. There should be plenty of food, but if there's not you'll find take-out menus on the fridge." Mac gave Adam the address and left before the younger man had a chance to argue. Adam looked down at the paper, and then up at an amused Danny.

"What was that about?" Adam faltered for a second before looking at the key in his hand.

"Apparently I'm staying with Mac for a while."


	2. Chapter 2

Adam took a deep breath before sliding the key into the lock. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Mac was still at work; there was nothing on the other side of the door besides an empty apartment. Turning the key, Adam pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Mac's apartment was almost what Adam had expected. It was simple and tidy, but with an indefinable warmth to it. What Adam hadn't been expecting was the widescreen TV nestled in the corner of the room, or the large black bass guitar on a stand by the door. A soft smile graced Adam's face as he reached a tentative hand out to brush over the headstock. Moving further into the room, Adam dropped his bag at the end of the sofa and sat down to remove his shoes. He placed them carefully under the coffee table before sitting back and looking around. Adam was surprised at how comfortable he felt in his boss' apartment, and soon felt his eyes drifting closed.

(~*~*~)

It was dark by the time Adam woke up. It took a moment to remember where he was, but as soon as he did, Adam sat up completely. He quickly noticed a light on in the kitchen and, after looking around, he realised that Mac must be home. As if answering his curiosity, Mac came through the kitchen door with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Good, you're up," Mac smiled at Adam and handed him a cup. Adam smiled back, a little bemused, and took a sip.

"Thanks… When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago. Have you eaten?" Slowly, Adam shook his head. He was expecting to receive Mac's disappointed look, but instead he was met with another soft smile.  
"I'll make us something. What do you feel like?"

"I don't mind, anything you want." Mac held Adam's gaze for a second longer before nodding.

"Alright, I'll see what I can dig up," He turned back towards the kitchen. "Turn on the TV if you'd like." Mac went back to the kitchen and Adam looked at the TV remote nervously. Slowly he picked it up and flipped on the television, quickly finding the newest episode of his favourite show.

"Dammit!" Adam flinched and turned quickly to look at Mac, who was coming in from the kitchen.

"I completely forgot this was on." Mac sat down next to Adam, who relaxed as much as he could through the shock he was feeling. Mac reached for the remote in Adam's hand, and the younger man released it.  
"You don't mind us ordering in, do you?" Adam shook his head numbly as Mac turned up the TV a little.  
"Adam, are you ok?"

"You like Leverage?" Adam asked in disbelief. Mac laughed lightly and turned to grab the phone.

"Do you want Chinese or Italian?"

(~*~*~)

Adam closed his locker and sat heavily on the bench. He didn't hear someone else coming into the room.

"Everything alright Adam?" Adam looked up to see Danny looking at him.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just a little…"

"Little…?" Danny prompted.

"Confused." Sitting next to Adam, Danny sighed.

"Confused about what?" Adam looked down at his hands as he spoke.

"About Mac."

"Why, what happened with Mac?" Adam looked at Danny with a hint of desperation in his eyes. He'd never liked things he couldn't understand.

"He was… weird, last night." It was clear Danny needed further explanation, so Adam continued. "He kept smiling at me. He likes TV shows about criminals… He wiped marinara sauce off my face. Escorted me to my room, like it was a hotel or something. And then, this morning, there was a cup of coffee waiting for me; exactly the way I like it. I've never told him how I like my coffee." Adam was looking even more confused, and Danny couldn't help smiling.

"Adam, relax," He said gently. "There's nothing to worry about."

"There isn't?"

"Nah, you just met Mac, that's all." This didn't seem to help much, and Adam shook his head.

"What? I… I already know Mac…"

"No," Danny corrected calmly. "You know work Mac. You know the boss. When he's away from this place, Mac's a completely different person."

"But… How…"

"Mac pays attention," Danny explained. "He knows you – or as much of you as you show around here. When he's in this lab, Mac carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. When he's away, he's… sweeter." Adam nodded as if he understood.

"Did you know he plays the bass?" Danny smirked and nodded.

"Every week at a club down town." This just seemed to shock Adam all over again.

"He plays in public?" The sound of someone gently clearing their throat had Adam and Danny turning around. Adam wanted to hide when he saw Mac standing in the doorway.

"Danny, have you seen Stella?" Danny smiled softly at the panicked look in Adam's eyes before turning to Mac.

"She's on a callout down town, why?"

"I need someone to question a suspect with me; I guess you're it."

"Sure thing boss," Danny stood up and turned to Adam. "See you later Adam." Adam nodded numbly as Danny passed Mac and left the room. Adam expected Mac to leave too, but instead he lingered for a moment. Adam risked a look up at his boss. Mac smiled a little before turning to leave.

(~*~*~)

Adam looked up as Danny walked into his lab a few hours later.

"You busy?" Adam simply shook his head. Danny smiled and turned towards the door. "C'mon, I'm taking you to lunch."

Adam followed Danny to a secluded table, coffee cup in hand. Danny sat down and looked at Adam with a sympathetic smile. He could see the younger man was still confused over his new discoveries. Adam was silent for a moment, before looking at Danny warily.

"When did you first know?" He asked quietly. "That Mac could be… different." Danny sipped his coffee, as if reluctant to answer.

"My brother Louie," Danny answered slowly. "He got beat up a while back. He taped Sonny Sassone confessing to a murder I was in the frame for, but they caught him out, put him in the ICU. I was a mess. I felt so guilty; refused to leave the hospital. The one time I went out to get some air, and Mac was there. When I saw him, I just broke. I cried, and Mac let me. He just hugged me until I stopped. After that he was around a lot. Made sure I ate, brought me spare clothes from home. He flashed his badge so many times; just stopping the nurses from kicking me out." Danny laughed softly, a fondness in his eyes that Adam couldn't help smiling at.  
"It didn't change the way he acted in work. He still called me out when I did something stupid, and I started to understand. He doesn't always need to be Detective Mac Taylor. Sometimes, he's just Mac." Adam nodded slowly, taking a drink from his cup.  
"Do you understand what I'm saying here?"

"I think so," Adam sighed. "He likes to keep his lives separate. Even if they involve the same people."

"Bingo!" Danny smiled. "Now drink your coffee, we're gonna be late."


	3. Chapter 3

The talk with Danny had worked wonders for Adam. He was no longer confused and so, when Mac stormed into his lab with a scowl on his face, demanding test results, Adam had handed them off with a smile. This simple action seemed to improve Mac's mood, as the older man quietly thanked the lab tech and sat on a stool to read the results. A smile didn't leave Adam's face as he turned back to his work; pretending he didn't notice that Mac was still there. When Stella came in, telling Mac they had a suspect, Adam felt a soft pat on his shoulder as Mac passed him to leave the lab.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and Adam was surprised to see Mac standing at the door to the lab at the end of shift.

"You need a ride?" Mac asked simply. Adam nodded slowly and Mac smiled. Adam went about clearing up as Mac turned to leave him in peace. Cleaning done, Adam took off his lab coat and rushed to catch Mac up in the parking lot.

Adam shut the door to the apartment, wringing his hands as he turned towards Mac, who was removing his coat.

"Uh… Mac?" Mac looked up at the timid tone he hadn't heard in a while.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just… You're sharing your home with me, and I just… There's something I think you should know. Something I wanna share with you. I haven't told anyone, but I think…"

"Just tell me, Adam. It's ok." Mac had moved to Adam's side, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
"Do you wanna sit down?" Slowly Adam nodded and moved to the sofa; Mac just behind him.  
"Take your time," Mac encouraged softly. "What is it that you wanna tell me?"

"I…" Adam took a deep breath. "I'm gay. Well, bi, really I suppose, but I lean more towards… I prefer men." Adam risked a look at Mac.

"I hope that's not a problem for you." The soft smile that crossed Mac's face caused Adam to sigh in relief.

"You hungry?"

"What? I mean, you're not gonna say…" Adam sighed and shook his head with a smile. "Of course you're not. You're a marine. Don't ask, don't tell, right? I should've figured. I just…" Adam was suddenly feeling very stupid about his fear, but Mac just stood up, still smiling.

"You want me to say something?" Adam looked up timidly. "Don't bring any strange men to my place." Adam laughed softly as Mac walked towards the kitchen; turning back at the last minute.  
"And while we're on the subject, don't bring any strange women home either." Adam's laugh deepened as he leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes.

(~*~*~)

"So, you've really not told anyone else?" Adam looked up from the beer he was nursing at Mac's question. The older man's expression was curious and, Adam thought, a little privileged. Adam shook his head.

"Not even your family?" Adam stiffened a little at this. It was so subtle that, if it had been anyone but Mac, they would've missed it.

"I don't mean to pry," Mac quickly amended, but Adam shook his head.

"It's ok," His voice was quiet as he put down the bottle. Mac sat perfectly still as Adam tucked his legs underneath him; his hands hugging his arms. Mac noticed the subconscious attempt to make himself smaller, his heart sinking at the implications of the action.

"I don't really talk to my family. Left home when I was seventeen, and never looked back. I didn't figure out I liked guys 'til I was eighteen, and it didn't seem the kind of thing to call home about." Adam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Mac remained silent; waiting for the younger man to continue.

"When I started at the lab, I thought I'd tell people if it came up, but I was so nervous I didn't really speak to anyone beyond their test results."

"I remember," Mac said quietly, and Adam smiled at the fondness in the older man's eyes.

"Eventually, I just got scared. I thought it would change the way people looked at me if I said anything." Adam smiled timidly. "It's not really the kind of thing I should be discussing at the lab anyhow."

"Why not? I did." Mac was so quiet, Adam thought he was hearing things, but one look into Mac's eyes told him how serious the detective was. Adam leaned back a little; clearly shocked.

"Stella cornered me when she caught me checking out one of the techs. I was scared too, but she took it in her stride, like she does with just about everything. She swore herself to secrecy; I didn't even have to ask." While Mac took a pull from his beer, Adam pulled his thoughts together enough to speak.

"Is it just Stella?" Mac smiled a little at the trepidation he heard in Adam's voice.

"Flack Senior knows, but I'm not sure if he ever told Don." Adam nodded, moving to pick up his beer as Mac stared pensively at his own.  
"Claire knew," He eventually said. Adam looked carefully over to see Mac still looking at his bottle. "I told her before I proposed. I didn't want there to be any secrets between us. She was great about it; even offered to indulge me a few times. Said she knew some open minded guys from college who'd be interested. I never took her up on it. The thought of someone else in bed with us, it made me feel guilty, even with her consent." Adam stayed quiet; not really sure of what to say to the man in front of him. When he'd offered Mac an insight, he'd never expected to get so much in return. As he fought for something to say, Mac stood up.

"I'm going to bed," Mac's voice was subdued, an unwelcome sound to Adam's ears. "Goodnight Adam."

"Night Mac," Adam mumbled as the most complicated man he'd ever met left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Adam first moved into Mac's place, and things were going well. Neither man had mentioned their confessions to each other since that night, but Adam saw a softness in Mac's eyes when the older man looked at him that hadn't been there before. It was this, along with the routine they seemed to be falling into, that made Adam smile when he saw his boss walk into the lab. It didn't matter any more if Mac was in a good mood when he came in, Adam made sure he was by the time he left; his little jokes and general goofiness becoming an asset for the first time at work.

Mac walked into the lab with a smile on his face. The hardest case he'd had all week was finally closed, and he was looking forward to going home and relaxing. The smile faded a little when he saw Adam staring at a monitor in the lab. He'd told Adam to go home as soon as he was finished with this case, and it annoyed the older man that he'd been ignored.

"Adam," Mac walked into the lab, authority firmly in place, but when Adam turned with a wide smile, he faltered.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked, a little softer.

"I'm sorry, I know I said I'd go home, but I was running this sample for Lindsey, and I got caught up. It isn't any compound I've seen before, and it's just so interesting to get something I have to figure out." Adam rambled, his smile still in place, and Mac couldn't help returning the smile as he raised a hand to stop the rant. Adam fell silent; picking up a beaker sweeping past Mac excitedly.

"Alright, finish this one, but then you need to go home. You haven't slept in almost 48 hours. Don't make me tell you twice."

Adam froze; the beaker slipping from his fingers. Mac turned worriedly to the tech, stepping forward to see what was wrong. He reached out, but Adam shrunk away; pressing himself against the countertop. Fear flashed in his eyes, which were unfocused and clouded. Mac turned to the nearest lab tech.

"Clean this up please." The tech nodded and left to fetch cleaning supplies, as Mac carefully approached Adam again.

"Adam," He said as softly as he could, reaching out slowly. "Adam, it's Mac. Can you hear me?" Adam didn't react, but he didn't move away as Mac stepped closer. Cautiously, Mac rested a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Adam, look at me. Are you ok? It's Mac." The touch seemed to work, and slowly Adam looked up at Mac. After that everything happened in a flash. First Adam was leaning into Mac, and then he stepped away in a rush.

"Damn, Mac, I'm sorry. I just… I made such a mess. I'll clean it up, I…" Mac stepped forward again, and the subtle flinch from Adam didn't go unnoticed.

"It's ok, Adam. I've already sent someone to clean this up. You need to come with me. We need to get you home, so you can rest." Adam wanted to protest. To tell Mac he was fine, but then Mac's arm was around his shoulders and he couldn't stop himself leaning into to the support. When they met Stella on the way to the elevators, Adam closed his eyes to the questioning look.

"Too long on his feet," He heard Mac whisper. He didn't hear Stella's reply, but he felt a soft pat to his arm as she passed. He sighed softly and leaned heavier on Mac as he heard the bell of the elevator.

(~*~*~)

Adam didn't remember getting to the apartment, but when he looked up, Mac was sitting next to him on the sofa with a soft but expectant expression.

"Sorry," Adam mumbled again as he sat up properly.

"It's alright," Mac replied. "You wanna tell me what happened?" For a moment, Adam wanted to tell the truth, but his mouth apparently had other ideas.

"It's like you said, I need rest. Pushed myself too hard, that's all."

"Don't lie to me, Adam," Mac reprimanded gently. Adam's eyes grew wide, and Mac placed a comforting hand on his leg.

"I was in the Marines for a long time. I know a traumatic flashback when I see one." Adam bowed his head; a blush creeping up his neck. Mac leaned forward slowly.

"Do you feel like telling me what triggered it?" Adam breathed a soft sigh when he realised Mac hadn't asked what the flashback was about. The older man just wanted to know what he'd done to trigger Adam.

"What you said…" Adam started slowly; his voice barely audible. "Don't… Don't make me tell you twice."

"Someone used to say that to you?" Mac pressed carefully. Slowly, Adam lifted his head; making the decision to tell Mac the whole story.

"My father," He whispered. "He… He would…" Adam's voice faltered, and Mac shifted closer to him.

"It's alright," He said softly. "You don't have to tell me. I have all I need. I'll remember not to say that again."

"It's my fault," Adam said sadly. "Usually I can control it. I can tell the difference, but…"

"But…" Mac prompted.

"But I got too close to you. I let myself feel like things could be ok. I started to feel…" Adam cut himself off, wiping angrily at the tears he hadn't realised were falling.

"I let my guard down. It's my own fault. And now I've made you feel bad. I've made you feel like you broke me." Adam looked into Mac's eyes; and Mac could see the defiance in them. He knew it wasn't meant for him.

"I'm not broken."

"I know," Mac replied calmly. He slipped a hand to the back of Adam's neck and rubbed it soothingly.

"But that doesn't mean you can't let someone take care of you." Adam closed his eyes at the touch, moving to lean his head on Mac's shoulder. They stayed that way for a while; until Mac was sure Adam was calm.

"We need to get you to bed," Mac whispered. "Sleep deprivation isn't going to help you in controlling this."

Adam lifted his head and looked into Mac's eyes. Their faces were mere inches apart, and Adam couldn't resist the urge to press forward. He felt the soft pressure of Mac's lips on his, but then he was being pulled away gently. He heard the soft sigh from Mac, and tried to turn away, his fear flaring up again.

"C'mon," Mac said quietly; as if nothing had happened. "You need to rest." Slowly he stood; leading Adam with him, and took the younger man as far as the bedroom door.

"I'll check on you in the morning, and see if you're fit to go to work." Mac was about to leave for his own room when a panicked hand shot out to grab him.

"Mac…" The fear in Adam's voice almost made Mac wince, and he turned to look at the younger man.

"I can't…" Adam took a deep breath. "I have trouble sleeping, after something like this." Mac nodded his understanding and covered Adam's hand with his own.

"Alright; I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, ok?" Adam sighed and smiled in gratitude before opening his door and leading Mac inside.

(~*~*~)

Mac stretched his body as he woke; stiffening when he felt a soft weight on his chest. He looked down to see Adam wound around him, sleeping peacefully as if Mac was a nightmare banishing teddy bear. Smiling softly, Mac stirred purposely, nudging Adam softly with his elbow.

"Adam," He said as loudly as he dared. "Wake up." Adam made a soft noise of protest and buried his face into Mac's neck. Mac laughed softly and shook Adam again.

"It's morning, Adam, wake up," He tried again. "At least one of us has to go to work." This seemed to get through and Adam lifted his head to look at an amused Mac.

"Hi Mac," He mumbled sleepily. "What are you…?" His question trailed off as he realised he was wrapped around his boss.

"I must've fallen asleep," Mac replied as Adam moved away as quickly as his sleep addled brain would allow.

"Do you feel up to going to work?" Adam nodded, somewhat disjointedly. Slowly he slid off the bed.

"I'll make coffee," Adam muttered, wandering out into the hall. Mac pushed himself up in the bed, worrying silently that he'd slept better last night than he had in a long while. Shifting off the bed, Mac arched his back, but found no kinks. With a confused shake of his head, Mac wandered towards the bathroom with the intent of a long, hot shower.

In the kitchen, Adam shook the fog from his brain as he searched for coffee cups. He hadn't slept that soundly in almost a decade. Locating the cups, Adam moved on to the coffee itself when he heard the shower start up. He stopped in his tracks, trying to force his brain away from the immediate and inappropriate image that flashed into his mind. He was thankfully relieved by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Yeah, hello?" He answered distractedly. "What!" Adam was so engrossed in the conversation that he didn't hear the shower stop or see Mac walk into the living room and lean on the doorframe.

"You can't be serious… And there's nothing I can do? Alright. Thanks." Adam hung up with a heavy sigh. He turned back towards the kitchen, and stopped at the sight of Mac. The detective was wearing a low slung pair of pyjama bottoms; his wet hair sticking up at various angles. Remembering to breathe became a problem, and Adam barely heard when Mac started talking.

"Everything alright?"

"Uh, no," Adam replied honestly. "That was my former landlord's lawyer."

"Former?" Mac asked; his eyebrow rising slightly.

"Yeah. Turns out our building was categorised as substandard. The building has been closed, and my landlord declared bankruptcy, which means I can't get my advanced rent back."

"I guess that means you'll be staying a while longer," Mac replied simply. He tried not to smile at the relief that crossed Adam's face.

"Is the coffee ready?" Adam shook himself to attention and looked towards the kitchen.

"I was just making it," He answered absently.

"Well, don't worry about it now," Mac smiled. "Go and get showered and dressed; we'll pick up something on the way in." Adam nodded and walked past Mac. He was about to disappear from sight when he stopped.

"Hey, Mac?" Mac turned to look at Adam. "Thank you." Mac smiled and gave Adam a small nod. This seemed to be enough, and Adam turned away.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam rested his linked hands on his head, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong?" Adam turned to see Stella looking at him with concern.

"It's nothing," He mumbled.

"I recognise frustration when I hear it Adam, spill." Letting his hands drop, Adam looked around the lab to make sure nobody was listening.

"It's… Mac," Adam almost whispered. Stella smiled a little and nodded.

"That'll usually do it," She said with a laugh. "But would you care to be more specific?" This question prompted a blush to crawl up Adam's neck, and Stella smiled knowingly.

"Not taking the bait, is he?" Adam looked uncomfortable at the terminology, but shook his head.

"Alright," Stella sighed, placing a comforting hand on Adam's shoulder. "I'm gonna help you out, but if Mac figures out what you're doing, you never heard of me, ok?" Adam laughed a little, but nodded.

"Ok," She smiled, leaning in conspiratorially. "Here's what you do…"

(~*~*~)

"Hey, Mac!" Mac stopped walking as Adam rushed to catch up with him. "Can I talk to you?" Mac raised his eyebrow, his head tilting slightly. Adam laughed self consciously.

"Yeah, I know, I'm already talking to you. But I need to ask a favour."

"Something wrong?"

"No," Adam assured quickly. "I was just wondering… you remember you said about letting someone take care of me?" Mac nodded, a little unsurely.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me; to take care of myself."

"I'm not sure I follow." Adam took a breath.

"Will you teach me some self defence? Y'know, like you learned in the marines." Adam waited with baited breath as Mac gave him an evaluating look.

"Alright, if you're sure," Mac answered slowly. Adam broke into a wide smile. "We can use the office gym if you'd like."

"Do you think, maybe, we could do it at your apartment?" Adam asked embarrassedly. "The gym's a little… public." Mac smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"Ok, cool, how about tonight?" Adam hoped his excitement wasn't as obvious as it felt. Luckily, it seemed infectious enough that Mac smiled.

"If this case wraps up in time, sure." Adam nodded and forced himself to turn away. Stella had given him clear instructions, and he would follow them as best he could. He allowed himself a small smile when he could still feel Mac's eyes on him all the way down the hall.

"Catch you later Boss," He threw over his shoulder as he turned and ducked into one of the labs.

(~*~*~)

When Adam got back to the apartment, the living room was already cleared. The rug had been set squarely into the space made by the moved furniture; a makeshift crash mat. Adam looked around, closing the front door carefully. He didn't see Mac anywhere.

"Hello?"

Adam was answered by Mac coming in from the kitchen, dressed in jogging bottoms and a tight vest top. Adam didn't know, but he guessed both were military issue. Breathing became an issue, as Adam realised he'd never wanted to fall to his knees for someone as badly as he did right now.

"Do you wanna change before we start?" Mac's question pulled Adam back a little, and he nodded numbly. Slipping off his messenger bag, Adam turned away from Mac; getting himself in check before going to change. He hoped Stella was right about this, because right now it seemed like the only person Adam was tempting was himself.

Adam reappeared a few moments later, wearing a tight white top and knee length camouflage bottoms. He stopped in front of Mac nervously.

"You ready?" Mac asked. Slowly, Adam nodded. "Don't worry, Adam, this is just a demonstration. We'll go slow – low contact, ok?" Again, Adam nodded.

"Where do you want to start?"

"I don't know," Adam answered honestly. Stella hadn't told him what to ask for, so he figured it was best to let Mac decide, since he knew what he was doing.

"Alright, why don't we start with some basic escapes, and then we can move on to holding and take-downs."

"Ok," Adam said with a smile. He'd always liked it when Mac was teaching him something; the man had a good tone for it.

"Ok," Mac repeated with a smile of his own. Stepping forward, he grabbed the front of Adam's t-shirt in a firm grip. Adam forced down the irrational fear that flared up at the movement. This was Mac. He could trust Mac.

"Put your hand over mine," Mac instructed. Adam did as he was told. "Now put your other hand on top, and press down on the join between my thumb and index finger." Adam did this, and felt Mac's hand relax.

"That pressure will lessen a grip," Mac explained. "Which makes it easier to remove my hand." Adam heard the instruction in Mac's words, and pulled Mac's hand away from his body.

"Good," Mac praised. "Now twist my arm away from you." Adam again did as he was instructed; moving slowly so as not to hurt the marine. Mac turned with Adam's movement; looking back at Adam when they were done.

"From this position, with the right pressure, you could break my wrist, dislocate my elbow and break my forearm." Adam nodded, letting go of Mac's hand and arm. Mac turned back to Adam; shaking out his arm and rolling his shoulder.

"That was good," Mac smiled. "You can usually get someone to their knees with that move; it doesn't always have to end in a trip to the hospital." Again, Adam nodded silently. The thought of inflicting this kind of violence was starting to make him uncomfortable, but he knew he needed to keep it up. They were almost where Stella had advised him to get them.

"Uh, Mac?" Mac looked at Adam expectantly. "Could we work on something a little less… aggressive?" Mac smiled comfortingly at Adam's timid voice and nodded.

"You wanna move on to take downs?" Slowly Adam nodded. "Alright, let's take five, and we can go from there."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N. The self defence move in the last chapter was real; the one in this one isn't. I completely made it up as a way to get them where I wanted them._

* * *

Adam tried not to react to the annoyance Mac was trying to hide. They had been working on the same move for close to twenty minutes, and Adam couldn't seem to get it right.

"You have to stop grabbing my clothes," Mac explained as patiently as he could. "Clothes move. They rip. Your grip has to be solid." Mac placed his hands on Adam in demonstration; one crossing his chest and the other pulling the small of his back.

"You push with this hand," Mac tapped the hand on Adam's shoulder. "And pull with this one." Tapping the hand at his back. "Ok?" Adam nodded apprehensively. Mac released Adam and indicated for the younger man to begin. Adam took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

"Don't be nervous," Mac soothed. "You won't hurt me." Again, Adam nodded. He put his hands where Mac had demonstrated; looking to the older man for approval. Mac nodded encouragingly. Adam breathed in and started the move, but as soon as he applied pressure, the hand at Mac's waist slipped to grip his top. Adam flinched when he heard Mac's exasperated sigh. He let go immediately.

"It's ok," Mac reassured; touching Adam's arm when the younger man couldn't look at him. "I'll make it easier for you." Mac stepped away. Adam looked up carefully, as Mac took off his top. Adam's eyes widened in surprise. He managed to school his features just in time, as Mac looked at him.

"Good idea," Adam managed to speak. "I can't grab your clothes, if you don't have clothes to grab."

"Let's try again," Mac said, a small smile on his lips. Adam's hands clenched at his sides. He quickly decided that it would be best to move fast; not give himself a chance to back out. So, with a deep breath, he moved. Hands connected with skin; push and pull, and the next thing he knew, Mac was on the floor beneath him. Adam let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, and looked down to see Mac smiling up; clearly pleased with him. Adam was beaming; so glad to have made Mac happy that he temporarily forgot why he was doing this.

"I did it!" Adam's muscles relaxed a little; only just holding him up off Mac's body.

"Good job," Mac's breath was a little heavy from the impact of the fall. "If you wanted to knock me out from here, all you have to do is press your arm across my neck." Adam nodded, his breathing back to normal. They stayed that was for a few moments; Mac looking proudly at Adam, and Adam smiling down at his boss. Eventually, Mac sighed softly.

"What do you say we call it a night?" Mac's voice shook Adam out of his stupor, and he quickly clambered off the older man. He'd expected Mac to react to him by now; Stella had assured him that the Marine liked to make the first move. Mac rose to his feet gracefully, placing his hand on Adam's shoulder and squeezing lightly. Adam looked sideways at Mac in time to see him frown.

"You've got a lot of knots here," Mac's voice was quiet. Adam turned his head to look fully at Mac.

"C'mon," Mac's voice became light as he squeezed Adam's shoulder again. "I'll take care of it for you." Adam followed along as Mac moved to sit on the arm of the sofa. Adam sat on the cushion, Mac's legs either side of him.

"Take off your shirt," Mac instructed softly. Adam complied immediately; determined not to let nerves get the better of him. As soon as the top hit the floor, Adam felt Mac's hands on his shoulders. The touch was firm and skilled, and Adam let his head fall forward as Mac began to glide over the kinks in his muscles. Soft sighs left Adam's lips every few moments and, as Mac's massage deepened, the sighs deepened with it; becoming quiet moans. The knots loosened obediently under Mac's caress. The massage went on for what felt like an hour, and eventually Mac realised there was no more tension to address. For at least the last five minutes, he had simply been rubbing his hands over Adam's skin. The younger man didn't seem to mind, if his heavy breathing was anything to go by. Taking a shallow breath, Mac forced himself to stop. He shouldn't be doing this. It was… inappropriate, to say the least. Removing his hands, Mac patted Adam's shoulder in what he hoped was a friendly gesture.

"It's late, we should get some sleep."

"Not tired," Adam replied; his sleepy tone giving him away. Slowly, he turned to look at Mac. "I'm gonna stay up and watch TV." Mac nodded, not trusting his voice after seeing the contentment in Adam's eyes. "Are you going to bed?" Adam didn't try to hide the pleading in his eyes, and Mac inevitably shook his head. Smiling, Adam moved a little to let Mac slide onto the sofa. It didn't go unnoticed that Adam had only moved the absolute required amount for Mac to fit; the lab tech was practically plastered to his side. Picking up the remote, Mac turned on the TV. The volume was low, and Adam didn't complain at the old movie that was on. They stayed that way for a while, and slowly Mac relaxed into the warm presence beside him. Before the movie was even finished, both men were drifting into a soft sleep

(~*~*~)

Mac woke slowly, the feel of something soft under his hand. He flexed his hand experimentally, not quite awake yet, and eventually realised he was stroking someone's hair; Adam's hair. His movement seemed welcome to Adam, who was sleepily nuzzling into Mac's lap. The situation crashed down onto Mac all at once. He was sitting upright on the sofa, and Adam was sleeping with his head on Mac's lap. Coming to his senses, Mac stood up in one jerky movement. His mind wasn't yet awake enough to think about how the move would affect Adam. He looked down to see Adam had only just caught himself, and was looking up at Mac with a confused expression.

"We're gonna be late," Was all Mac could think of to say. His heart sank as Adam's expression became suddenly closed off. All he did was nod and push himself up fully on the sofa.

"Ok," Adam mumbled, standing up. "I'll get changed." Mac stood still; watching Adam as he left the room, somewhat stiffly. Closing his eyes, Mac ran a hand across his forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Mac slammed the phone down in his office. The DA had been calling on the hour, every hour, since this case began and it wasn't helping the detective's mood. Adam had been silent the entire trip to the lab and, when they'd arrived he'd headed straight for his work station without saying a word. Mac knew he'd screwed up; he let his feelings for Adam interfere, and then unintentionally hurt the younger man trying to avoid that exact thing. Sitting down heavily, Mac sighed.

"You don't look happy." Mac opened his eyes to see Danny standing in his doorway; looking a little amused.

"How long you been there?" Danny smiled.

"Since you assaulted a perfectly helpless phone," Danny walked further into the room and stood in front of Mac's desk; arms folded. "Feel like sharing?"

"Don't you have work to do?" The coldness to Mac's tone did nothing to deter Danny, who moved to sit on the sofa, levelling his gaze on Mac.

"Don't you have a lab tech to do?" Mac's eyes widened at this remark and the serious look on Danny's face made him sit straighter. "Seriously, Mac, you need to tell me what's going on. Adam's barely said two words today."

"And you think that's my fault?" Mac asked defensively.

"I know it's your fault," Danny replied simply. It wasn't an insult; he was just stating a fact. "I know what it's like to want your approval, Mac. Adam's being doing so well lately. He's been more confident; hell, he's even stood up to you a few times. But since he moved in with you, since all these awkward little moments you seem to be sharing, he's gone right back to being that scared little kid who first worked here." Mac sighed, defeated.

"I don't know what to do, Danny," His voice was quiet. "It seems like, whatever I decide I'll end up hurting him."

"You're afraid that screwing the boss is gonna be bad for his reputation." Another statement of fact. "But you can't stay away from him either." Mac didn't answer, but continued staring at his desk. Slowly, Danny stood up.

"Stella's not here right now, so I'm gonna play devil's advocate for a minute." Mac looked up curiously. "Loving Adam is a bad idea. It could jeopardise your career as well as his. You'll spend a lot of time defending yourself, and you'll need to teach Adam to do the same; not to mention the problems you could get into if the precinct finds out." Danny had been getting closer to Mac's desk as he spoke, and now he leaned on it; squaring his gaze with his boss. "You're tough; we all know it. You can take whatever this world throws at you, and more. So you need to ask yourself if that's what you're willing to do. Think about everything you could have with Adam, if you let yourself." Mac closed his eyes briefly; letting the fantasies he'd denied himself wash over him.

"Now tell me," Danny continued, making Mac looked at him again. "Is it worth it?" Mac's heart stuttered; his throat became dry. Danny had laid it out in front of him; forcing him to form his conclusion, as if it was a case they were working on. Keeping eye contact with Danny, all Mac could do was nod. At this, Danny broke into a wide smile.

"I figured," He said, his tone soft. "Stella asked me to give you these." Danny handed over some papers. "It's the forms to have Adam's reviews done by Stella from now on." Again, Mac nodded, still unable to form a sentence. Danny nodded in return and turned to leave; stopping short at the door.

"You'll wanna move quick, Mac," He said gently. "If not you might lose him." By the time Mac looked up, Danny was already gone.

(~*~*~)

"Stella!" Mac rushed to catch up with his second in command as she stepped out of the elevator. Turning quickly; Stella looked immediately worried.

"I screwed up, Stel," Mac said sadly. "I need your help." Letting out a familiar sigh, Stella nodded.

"I take it my plan didn't work?" Mac looked a little shocked.

"Your plan?" Stella shook her head.

"You shouldn't be surprised; who else did you think Adam would talk to?" Mac sighed a little, but smiled.

"Well, you could say your plan worked. A little too well in fact." Stella looked confused for a second before sighing again.

"Aw, Mac, please don't tell me you freaked out on the poor kid."

"I did. Now I need you to help me fix it." Stella smirked a little at Mac.

"You want some seduction tips too?" Mac almost laughed, but shook his head.

"This has to be his win, Stella. I can't just go up to him and say 'I changed my mind.' It'll only confuse him." Stella nodded in understanding.

"You want me to make sure he hasn't given up on you." Mac nodded, somewhat sheepishly. Smiling a little, Stella touched Mac's arm gently. "I'll see what I can do."


	8. Chapter 8

Adam jumped at the hand on his arm; turning to see Stella looking concerned.

"Hey Stella," Adam forced a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Adam, I'm sorry," Stella replied immediately; wringing her hands a little. Adam shook his head.

"It's alright, it's my fault. I shouldn't have asked you to get involved." Stella shook her head.

"No, I'm not sorry about getting involved. I screwed up. I gave you bad advice." It was Adam's turn to protest.

"It was good advice. I guess he's just not interested. It was stupid to assume… just because…"

"Adam, did Mac ever tell you how I found out?" Adam looked up and nodded slowly.

"He said you caught him checking out a tech."

"That's right. I can still remember it. This guy; he was no more than a kid really. It was his first day, and I swear he looked like popping a paper bag would give him a heart attack. He couldn't speak; blushed every time someone spoke to him." Adam's eyes widened as Stella talked. "I saw this look in Mac's eyes. It was… predatory; but kinda sweet too. I pulled him aside, asked him what was going on. I've never seen that man look so uncomfortable." There was laughter in Stella's eyes, and Adam couldn't help smiling softly. With a smile of her own, Stella shook her head.

"Adam, if you haven't figured it out by now…"

"It was me," Adam said quietly. "I remember that day too. I always thought Mac was looking at me because he didn't trust me."

"Mac doesn't play games," Stella explained gently. "If you give him time to think, he's always gonna talk himself out of it; try to do the honourable thing." Adam looked confused, and a little scared.

"What do I do?"

"Don't give him time to think. Tell him how you feel; and just make him react."

"You mean, like an ultimatum?" Adam didn't look any calmer. Stella nodded a little.

"Trust me, Adam. It's the best way to get to him."

(~*~*~)

Adam forced his knee to stop bouncing when he heard the door. He had to make this work, and he needed to be calm. Mac came into the apartment; shutting the door quietly behind him. He saw Adam sitting on the sofa, and approached him slowly.

"Adam?" His voice was unsure. Adam didn't turn to look at Mac.

"I ordered take out. It's on it's way. You wanna watch TV?" The tone Adam spoke in worried Mac, but he sat next to the younger man. Silence rose between them, before Adam spoke again.

"I talked to Stella." Mac turned his head to look at Adam, whose eyes were fixed forward. "I've been talking to her a lot lately. Stupid really, since I should've been talking to you." Mac almost jumped when Adam suddenly moved; swinging his leg around and settling himself on Mac's lap. Adams hands moved either side of Mac's head; gripping the back of the sofa.

"Do I have your attention?" Mac could do nothing but nod. "Good. I've been stupid, and I'm sorry for that. I tried to entice you, but all it did was freak you out. So no more games." Mac swallowed hard but remained silent. "I want you, Mac. I wanna stay here with you. Exactly how far this goes is up to you, but I want you to know that I'm here; for as long as you want me. But you need to figure out what you want, because I'm done playing, and I'm not gonna beg." Adam fell silent; searching Mac's gaze for a reaction. He barely registered the grin that crossed Mac's face, before he found himself on his back; being pressed into the cushions by a smiling Mac. The speed and gentleness with which Mac moved took Adam's breath away for a moment.

"You sure about that?" It took Adam a second to figure out what Mac meant, but he ran his own words back and the realisation filled him with fear and excitement in equal measure. Deciding to play along, Adam wrapped his leg around Mac's hip; pulling the older man closer to him.

"Would you like that _Boss_?" Adam laboured the last word; savouring the effect it had on Mac. "You want me to beg you? Should I say please?" Mac leaned in, lips brushing over Adam's.

"Maybe." Adam's eyes fell closed as Mac's breath ghosted over his lips. Mac pulled back a little to look at the expression he'd caused. Slowly, he pulled Adam's hand up over his head; pressing them to the sofa as he leaned in and kissed the younger man. Adam kissed back eagerly. Mac smiled into the kiss before moving his attentions across Adam's jaw and down his neck. Adam bucked up into the sensation.

"Please." The whispered word broke free from Adam's parted lips, and Mac smiled to himself.

"See," Mac pulled back with a smirk. "That wasn't so hard." Adam's bleary eyes opened slowly; the dopey look on his face not moving. Sitting up completely, Mac pulled Adam with him, a mischievous smile on his face.

"What do you say we finish up that massage?"

THE END

* * *

_A/N. Before you start protesting; I would like to have continued this story, but unfortunately it was heading to a far smuttier place than I'm capable of writing. I hope you enjoyed it anyway._


End file.
